


Weird Sex With Ant Man

by AntApologist



Series: Weird Sex With Ant Man [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Scott Lang is conflicted about superhero stuff, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore, pym particles mess with your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntApologist/pseuds/AntApologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton started out hating Scott Lang. Scott Lang didn't really care for him either. Though after they worked out their differences they began to get along. Then things got weird, and hot. But mostly weird.</p><p>I started writing this as a joke and then it grew into something more. It is meant to take place within the Avengers Assemble canon however parts of the main 616 canon began to leak over. In short Scott Lang's daughter, Cassie, exists and Scott is all sorts of conflicted over being a superhero.</p><p>First chapter is pretty tame. porn with some fluff and angst. Some size kink involved. Later chapters are far more shrinking/growth related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird Thoughts

Scott grabbed Clint by his vest and pulled him in close. Clint was taken aback by how forward Scott was being and how hot and heavy his own breathing was getting. Scott’s mouth was inches from his. Nat was away so by the rules Scott was fair game and Scott knew it. They’d just finished their latest outing to Latveria. Doom was up to something as he usually was. He and Scott ended up paired together and then there were doom bots and it got messy fast. Scott had to toss him onto a building while they made their escape after getting the information they needed. Clint did not enjoy being tossed around, but Scott was gentle in a way that made him feel secure. Once they’d gotten past the whole circus of crime debacle things had settled out and they’d became friends their tandem fighting became much more formidable and with Scott’s abilities Hawkeye never lacked a vantage point and Ant Man could get anywhere with a ride on an arrow. It admittedly had also done wonders for Clint’s sex life. As was evident from Scott’s tongue in his mouth.  
Scott stifled a laugh when they bumped into the bathroom of the quinjet entangled in each other. Clint had put it on autopilot. It was hard to get any sort of real private time together. Not that they were being particularly secretive. Cap knew, obviously. Tony knew, even Thor had his suspicions that Clint had been dabbling with the less fair sex. He guessed it was fine, besides he evidently had a thing for redheads who didn’t take his crap. And was Scott ever a challenge, he was lacking in a sense of humor that Clint found to be a key character flaw. Not that he was going to be the one to fix Scott. Far be it, he didn’t even know where to begin. Starting with taking the other man’s pants off would be a good place.

Scott had him pressed against the wall of the Quinjet. He swore at the impact butt it just made him bury his face in Scott’s neck all the more. He had one hand up the bottom of Clint’s vest. Despite his cold and calculating demeanor Scott was quite warm now. And startlingly attentive. Scott had seized hold of his rear. Whoever decreed that all superheroes must wear tight pants hadn’t really factored arousal into the situation. Clint bit his lip while he removed his vest. Yep tight pants were definitely a problem in this situation. Scott gave him a shy smile. His vest removed Clint busied himself with grabbing a handful of Scott’s behind. Open mouth kissing, sucking on Scott’s neck, much to Ant-Man’s chagrin. Clint chuckled when his glasses bumped against the doofiest helmet in the world. He kept feeling Scott’s chest, how his muscles moved when he wrapped his arms around his lower back. Exploratory touching started to go below the belt. Scott had started to grind into him. It was awkward, in the cramped stall. Effective, but still awkward. Scott stifled a groan as Clint started to massage the black bulge in the man's pants. 

“Clint…please.” Got out from between his teeth, busy biting his lip. Those were lips that Clint kept finding himself staring at. Often despite himself. In truth Scott had been a grand exploration for him. He’d never been with the same man before, not to mention the particular situation that he and Scott found themselves in. Avengers with no powers of their own outside of technology. Scott is trying to take his pants off. He might as well return the favor. He raises an eyebrow at Scott when he places a hand below the man’s waist. Scott was very particular about people touching his things, this frustratingly included the Ant Man belt. A powerful piece of technology inconveniently located between Clint and some of the more fun aspects of Scott’s anatomy. Just had to get the belt off and then he was home free. Scott had this way of making him feel clumsy that proved to be frustrating in the best way. Scott was having a chuckle. Clint’s pants were already around his knees. Scott’s belt had all manner of locking mechanisms to keep it from coming loose when he was operating at ant size. He almost had it. There was a sudden rumbling, he’d thought for a second that he’d accidentally hit the grow button on it. Scott was swearing at him to let go. They started jostling. The quinjet must have hit a patch of warm air with this kind of turbulence. Scott had grabbed onto his vest to get steady. Clint felt the both of them starting to tumble. This was not a good time for his pants to be at his knees. He’d over balanced and they both stumbled out of the stall. There was a click from something. He’d landed on top of Scott who gave a grunt. More turbulence, this was why they never tried to do anything on the Quinjet. The shaking eventually settled. Clint got to his feet.

“Hey. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. You?” Scott said.

“Just a bruise to the old ego. Shoulda waited until later for you to take my pants off huh?” Clint looked down, he’d expected Scott to have gotten up but he was still lying there propped up against the wall of the Quinjet. He was gawking up at him. His jaw slightly slack. Ant Man had visibly shrunk. He was mouthing something silently. It looked like “Oh fuck.” Scott still very definitely had an erection. He stood up quickly. He only came up to about Clint’s stomach now. 

“Hey sorry I hit the shrink button on you.” 

“It’s no big deal.” Scott said, clearing his throat and collecting himself Clint bit his lip. He’d never really thought about Scott at different sizes in any context other than him being Ant Man. a sexless being who was trying to do the best he could with what he had. But now Scott Lang was the one in front of him. Why did superpowers always have to make things so weird? Cause he’d always thought Ant-Man’s butt was nice but now this was Scott Lang now and Scott was really hot. Perhaps even more so because of his current size. Clint's head swam with some lurid ideas that he promptly shook out.

“Scott?”

“Yeah Clint?”

 

“Still horny?”  
“So…so horny.” Scott said looking up at him. He had a bit of a smirk.

“Want to keep doing what we were doing?”

“Is it weird if I don’t change back?”

“I’d actually be mad if you did.” 

“Weird is good then.” He helped Scott mount him. His sex bumping up against Scott’s little behind. The Ant Man suit was rougher on the outside than he had expected, but the friction was nice. Scott’s slow and steady grinding up against him was nice too. Very nice. Scott’s hands were wrapped around the back of his neck. He held Scott by the rear pushing the man into the wall. Scott chuckled when Clint kissed the base of his neck he had to pull down the collar of the Ant Man suit. How was Scott’s skin so soft…smooth… warm. This was so not fair. Other Avengers were probably hearing them. Scott kept bumping up against the wall. And he couldn’t be helping either. He was trying so hard to stifle them but moans kept getting out. It was the damn suit, just something about it was getting him more riled than usual.

“Alright everyone we’re coming down for landing.” the intercom crackled overhead, unwelcome especially in this compromising position. That was Cap. They must have had lost track of time. “You all might want to get back here and buckle up.”

“Shit.” Scott said. He dropped to the floor. Clint righted himself still feeling the read in his cheeks.

“Yeah. I just have to get my pants back on.” He hurriedly got his pants from off the floor. God they were tight, and Scott’s presence surely wasn’t helping. He was fixing his helmet which had come askew from all of Clint’s ministrations.

“Clint.” Scott said.

“Yeah?” 

“You’re missing your glasses.” Scott was smiling up at him.

“Oh shit. Hey I think they’re still in the stall. Just give me a sec.” He ducked back in. His glasses must have caught on the side of the door when things got bumpy. He bent over to retrieve them. 

“You know the view from here is just great.” Scott said with a chuckle.

“Oh?” 

“Well once we get back on dry land I can give you an even better look how about that Scott?”

“That’d be great Clint.”

“Yeah but we gotta make sure Cap doesn’t know that you mauled me in a bathroom.”

“You were the one who told me to meet you there.”

“Just get back to size and we’ll be fine. Cap doesn’t really care. Just don’t want to offend his Christian sensibilities.” Clint said that with a chuckle. 

“Like you moaning about how much you want to put it in me?”

“That was a heat of the moment thing Scott.” He honestly didn't recall saying that but he'd hoped it was well implied.

“Whatever you say, pervert.” Scott pressed a button on the side of one of his gloves. Nothing happened, he pressed it again and there was a spark from his belt. Scott looked up at him, then back down to the belt, to his hand.

“Something wrong?”

“Yeah. The belt’s broken.” He shot a look up at him. He looked ready to throttle someone. Well this had started pretty great, but now Clint wanted to jump out of his skin.  
“Okay gang, we’ve got to saddle up. Now please.” Cap said over the intercom.

What followed was one of the most awkward landings that they had ever had. Scott was strapped into a chair where his feet barely touched the ground. Tony and Thor kept giving him odd looks. Cap was characteristically stoic. Scott kept shifting around in his seat. It was hard to not look at him. Mostly cause he was still horny for the little man. They disembarked and Cap took him aside. 

“So did you and Ant Man get into it again?”

“Well we weren’t fighting this time at least. If that’s what you were wondering.” Clint gave him half a smirk.

“Well. I…please don’t do that in the Quinjet. Its not exactly safe.”

“Not that it would have stopped you. Ever.”

“You have to get proof of that.”

“Fair enough. I’m going to go see if Ant Man is doing all right.”

“You’d best. He’s quite attached to that suit.” Cap said, slapping him on the back.

Scott was in Tony’s lab, furiously searching around for tools. He was bent over looking in a drawer when Clint came in. Don’t look at his butt Clint. Just. Don’t look at his butt. 

“Hey.” Scott said, not even looking up. There was something off in his tone. He was mad. Or something, probably mad considering the circumstances, he was very protective of that suit.

“Hey Scott, what are you doing?”

“Trying to fix the suit so it doesn’t loose Pym Particles that could ruin Stark Tower like the last time. Also waiting on an apology.” That was fair. Scott was still busy searching for something and still wasn't looking up.  
“Hey look.” He took a step over and squatted down next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder gave him a little shake. “Look I know how much the Ant Man suit means to you, but it was an accident.” Scott shrugged him off. “I know that. I’m still kind of mad at you. Could’ve kept your hands off of me.” He stood up, having fished out the tool that he needed. Scott took off the Ant Man belt  
“Well yeah. I’m sorry about that. If you want I’ll not touch you until we’re on solid ground and we’re alone for sure. Kinda like we are now...” He sidled up to Scott with a sly smile on his face. Still trying to not look at the man’s butt. He put an arm around Scott and kissed him on the cheek.

“Ugh. Clint please. I couldn’t be less interested right now.” Scott was turning bright red, he must have been furious. Well that was admittedly not as smooth as he would have liked it to go

“Is there anything I can do to help you out? I mean you didn’t get into this alone.”

“Yeah. You could get out!” Scott yelled. He started to push him. His strength was surprising he always forgot that the Pym Particles let him retain his strength even at small sizes. Clint got shoved out of the room and bumped into Tony.  
“Scott. Wait please.” Clint started, but Scott slammed the door before he could finish.

“Wow Hawkeye, you just never stop pissing off the people you like huh?” Tony said.

“It’s part of my charm.” Clint deflected. “And I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. Ant Man is on the war path.”

“Oh I was just walking by.” Stark said with a wry smile. “Cap needs me for a debrief.”

“So that’s what they call it now?”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about Hakweye.” He said, already walking away. So Clint waited outside the door for Scott to emerge. There was banging and swearing coming from the lab. Half an hour turned into an hour and he was getting bored. Usually he'd engage Thor in witty banter or something to keep from being alone.

“Scott! Are you okay?” He shouted through the door.

“Go. Away.” Scott said from inside. How could he still be upset?

“Fine! Just know that I am very sorry!” Now it was his turn to irritable. He was going to get something to eat and then go to bed. He’d been sitting there for a good hour. If Lang was going to pout he was going to do it alone. 

Clint didn’t want to be going to bed frustrated, but lo here he was, now full of pasta and grumpy that he wasn’t with anyone in bed. Sleeping alone hadn’t been his strong suit lately, tonight was going to be the night where he changed that. He yanked his shirt and pants off, he was going to sleep alone with a vengeance. 

There was a knock on the door. Clint rolled his eyes. He’d had it with people for today, he was always screwing up interactions with those he cared about. “I’m not here!” he shouted. rolling over considering standing up.  
“You’re a liar Barton, now you open this door.” It was Scott. Granted he really wanted to yell at the guy. Or pin him to a mattress and kiss him a lot. Both would work really. He got up and opened the door, after he put his clothes back on.

He peeked through. “Yeah.”

“Still waiting on a real apology.” Scott said, he was just wearing the standard Stark bodysuit that he was given when he moved in and he was now back to his normal size. Which was both good and bad.  
“Yeah well when you think one up I’d be glad to hear it.” Scott rolled his eyes at him. There was a pause. Scott swallowed. 

“Look. I’m sorry I yelled, I just needed to not have any distractions. Clint can I come in? I want to…talk.” Scott gave him a look. Clint opened the door. Sure beat sleeping alone.

“I had no idea I was such a distraction.” Clint said with a smile. He bit his lip. “Look Scott I’m so sorry about the suit problem. Look if it will make it up to you next time I won’t touch you and you can take my pants off instead.” He gave Scott a wink. Scott closed the door behind him. He had a wry smile.

“Ugh you are frustrating.” Scott said, giving him a jovial shove. Clint stepped back.

“Yeah I get that a lot.” He said with a smirk. Scott shoved him into the wall. None too gently, but it was nice.

“Its in a way that’s really unique to you Clint.” Scott said, putting a hand against his chest and pushing him up against the wall. 

“I’m thinking I’m going to end up in a bed based on where this is going.” Clint ran a hand down Scott’s back. Scott just hummed quietly.

“You just keep running your mouth there Hawkeye and we’ll see.” Scott smiled and kissed him. It was far more aggressive than normal Scott was usually far more timid. Not that he was minding right now. Yep that was Scott’s tongue. Soft, wet, warm. The heat of the man’s body. He ran his hand up under Scott’s shirt. 

“Well I guess if you’re properly motivated I can keep talking the whole time.”

“A fate worse than death.”

“You love it. Now get on the bed.”

“Not going to sweet talk me into it?”

“Get on the bed. Please?” he said with a shrug and a pleading smile.

“If you insist.” Scott smirked at him and jumped onto the bed. Clint was on top of him before he could even settle. Scott grabbed him by his vest again. He really had to get an outfit without an easily grab-able sleeve. Now was not a time to be complaining however. Scott pulled him close. They were kissing again and that was Scott’s tongue. He took his vest off. Scott hummed appreciatively. Scott’s hands running along his shoulders and back, grabbing fistfuls of his flesh. He found himself grinding up against his partner, arousal in the air. Clint broke off.

“Scott.” He panted. Scott just looked up at him with a hint of frustration.

“Yes?”

“This is not fair. You need to take you shirt off.” Scott just smiled and whipped his shirt off while Clint straddled him to get into a better position. 

“Better?”

“Way, way better.” Clint hummed, Scot chuckled back. He busied himself with feeling his partner. The only time he ever saw Scott uncovered was when they were getting into it. Poor guy almost always had his suit on. Seeing him uncorseted was a rare treat. He ran his hands over Scott’s brawny shoulders, down to his chest. Scott shifted on the bed and bit his lip when Clint started to play with his nipples. Clint raised an eyebrow when he felt Scott getting hard under him. “Oh does the man like that?”  
“Mhm….” Scott hummed. He looked up at his partner, jaw slightly slack. He looked awestruck. Honestly seeing any sort of speechless reaction out of Scott was incredible. Clint ground himself on the bulge in Scott’s pants. To his credit, Clint’s partner helped himself to handfuls of his rear-end. 

“Yeah, you just help yourself there Scott. I would want to get your pants off at some point soon. I’ve been thinking about this since the doombots and-- "Aah!” He would have kept going but Scott had taken a hearty slap at his rear. Clint moaned, a harsh throaty sound. Scott actually giggled. He felt his throat tighten and his cheeks flush.

“Are you okay up there Hawkeye?” 

“I uh…yeah…I’m good.” Clint swallowed hard, he had to contain himself. 

“Aww. I found your off button.”

“Well. I'd say you found A button. Don't think it's an off button.” 

“Guess we’ll have to file that one away for later.”

“Tease!” Clint said sheepishly. 

“Well I can do something else that I’m sure you’ll like.”

“You better.”

“Lie on the bed.” Clint shook his head and rolled his eyes Scott being bossy would take some getting used to. “Rumor has it I’m pretty good at this.” Clint raised an eyebrow, now this is something he wanted proof of.

“Well I hope you’re ready to prove that.”

“Please I’ve been ready since the Quinjet.” Scott said running his warm hands down his thigh Clint propped his head up on a pillow He bit his lip when Scott bent down took him into his mouth, warm, soft, wet. Clint bucked a little bit despite himself when Scott lifted his legs to get a better angle. He placed a hand on Scott’s head to at least pretend to have some control. Clenching and unclenching on a fistful of Scott’s red lustrous hair. He made the whole ordeal look so easy. Scott came up, cheeks a bit red, smiling a little, his lips a bit dewy. “Sorry, you’re uh…little bigger than the last guy I did this with. Clint just smirked. 

“Not that it seems to be a problem for you.”

“Practice and determination.” 

“You sound like Cap.” Clint said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, keep bringing him up that will really get me going.” Scott said, going back down for another go. This time longer and far more deliberate. Far more attnetion than Clint had expected. Or, he would admit while biting his lip, could likely take for long. Graciously Scott came back up, wiping his mouth that had a tiny dribble of Clint’s precum on it. Now turn over this next parts a bit trickier.” Clint just shook his head and rolled over playing along. And that was Scott’s tongue again. His eyes widened at the sensation. This was a feeling that he would never get used to. Scott’s tongue was inside him probing around. Hot and wet in between his cheeks Not to be left out Clint took his cock in hand and started to work himself up. He lost track of time. How long had they been doing this, Scott just kept at it. Any sort of stimulation was getting him close at this point.

“Scott hold on.” Clint moaned. He could feel the blood pulsing in his crotch. He fell onto the bed, face buried in the pillow his cock slick, almost dripping. Scott was panting behind him him. Clint could feel the heat of the man’s breath over him, hot, heavy. He flipped him over so Scott was on his back. He took the man’s bulge in hand.

“Are you ready?” Scott said, breathing a bit more heavily his cheeks flushed

“Yeah…god. Lube is in the drawer to the side. Condoms too.”

“Nice. Just give me a minute. Do you want to get yourself ready or should I?”

“I’ll do it. I mean if you’re going to get in me I’d like to have some control.” He also really needed just a chance to breathe and collect himself.

“Sure.” Scott tossed the bottle of lube over while he busied himself with getting the condom out. Clint sighed and stretched out on the bed, spreading his legs and lubing up his fingers. God it was always cold. Clint started to finger himself, he looked at Scott who was having issues with packaging. He bit his lip when he started to put his fingers in. Admittedly he hadn’t done this often and assuredly neither had Scott. He worked his fingers in, spreading his legs as far as he could. Scissoring his fingers. The stretch was always odd. Scott climbed back on the bed.

“Mind if I take over?” his partner said from behind him kneeing across the bed.

“By all means.” Scott needed no further encouragement. Clint gasped when he felt the fingers enter him. At least they were warm. In and out they went, spreading Clint’s sphincter out a little farther each time. He couldn’t stifle the moans when the tips of Scott’s fingers would bump up against his prostate. Scott smiled when he saw Clint trying to contain himself.

“Please Clint. I actually like it when you talk and moan the whole time. Helps me not think so much.” Scott smiled, removing his offending digits, his work done. 

“Should I go on about how good you are?”

“Well if you need a topic that’s not a bad one.”

“Just shut up and get on your back Lang. If you’re going to put it in me I’m going to be riding you.” Clint sat up on the bed and pushed Scott down. Granted it was more playful than forceful and Scott was more than happy to comply  
“Oh Clint I thought you’d never ask.” Scott flopped back down while Clint straddled him once more blinking when he got a better look at Scott. His hair tossed out over the pillow, his cheeks red and his eyes bright and hungry . His hand came to rest on the headboard his arms tensed just right that they flared out. Scott gave him a look and whistled. “Love how big you look from here Hawkeye. All that muscly hero guy on top of me.” Clint broke into a laugh.

“Guess it’s time to saddle up then.” Clint found himself with a weird sense of trepidation now that he was poised over Scott again. This wouldn’t be his first time getting…penetrated, but this would be the first time with Scott and he was in a mood to impress. He just took it in steps. He spread himself carefully. Scott was more than willing to help with positioning. Clint grunted when he first felt the head of Scott’s penis brush up against him. All he had to do was take it.That was easy enough. He'd saved the world a few times he could do this. He started to sink down. Gasping when he took in Scott, he felt himself shudder a bit. Scott was looking at him with such awe. God his eyes were like stars. If he were a poet he would compare the man’s hair to radiant cascades of flame, but he was trying to not crack up because of nerves here. Just look at Scott and move up and down. 

To his credit Scott was a bit of a moaner too. As Clint built a steady rhythm Scott started to grunt and moan. The man’s hands were free to roam all over Clint’s naked body. Mostly preoccupied with his legs, chest rear end. 

“Yeah. Just keep touching me Scotty.” Clint said. He could partner inside him. Throbbing, thrusting. Deeper each time, he felt like he was drifting off into space. Scott was panting, his face and chest flushed. Warm to the touch. Clint quickened his pace, getting steadily faster. He wanted to make Scott cum, see the man squirm and writhe under him. Gasping out his name softly. Though right now Scott was forming mostly grunts and halves of words. He could have gone on for hours. Scott holding him, gripping him firmly. Exploring his body with a sort of hunger that was almost uncharacteristic. 

Scott mumbled something that sounded like a curse and he started to thrust into him. Clint bit his lip and toughed it out. He could feel his breath catching his throat. His cock slapping against Scott’s belly. Scott was staring at him eyes hazy, sweat on his brow. His hand on Clint’s shoulder guiding him fingers digging into the taut skin.

“Hh. Clint. I’m gonna..” Scott stammered. “Gonna…” Clint felt a tensing inside of him. He knew he was getting close too. Scott was really starting to hammer into him. He kept looking down at Scott. Loving how big he felt over the muscly engineer. Scott kept swearing, up a storm He felt a pinch. Like a sneeze only way, way better. It hit his body and burned him from the inside out. When he came back to his body. Scott was wiping cum off of his eyebrow and smiling up at him, jaw half slack and panting.

Clint sighed and fell back onto the bed, spent, but satisfied. He brought the sheet up to cover his sex. Scott slumped down beside him, running a hand through his red hair and smiling broadly. Scott puttered his lips for a second. Clint couldn’t help but smirk.

“Wow.” Scott said. “That was…that was” Scott just trailed off. He sighed and shifted on the bed. Clint felt Scott’s arm wrap over him. He was still so warm from after the deed.

“Mhm.” Clint murmured, rolling over onto his side. The view of New York from Stark Tower always got him. The lights out there shone on despite everything. Of course things always looked slightly better after he’d had some honestly amazing sex. 

“Hey. What gives?” Scott said pulling himself in a little closer behind. 

“Oh, I just needed a minute. Gotta come back to Earth after you know.” Clint said. Scott just made a pouty face at him. 

“You think I’m that good hm?” Scott whispered into his ear, cuddling up behind him. 

“Yeah, it’s real great sharing a bed with you Scott. Can’t wait to tell all of the other guys how good Ant Man can hit it.” Clint chuckled. What would Cap think? He probably couldn’t care less. Most thought that he and Iron Man were still secretly diddling each other after every mission. Iron Man was probably great in bed too.

“Yeah. Ant Man is pretty great.” Scott said. Something in his tone was off again. He rolled over, away from him. Looking off into space. Clint rolled over. Scott was half curled up. The mood lighting cast him in an odd light.  
“Scott?” Clint said putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott just took more blankets. “Did I say something wrong Scotty?” Nat did this at times too, but often it was her suppressing Red Room flashbacks or she just wanted not to talk. Scott was always verbal though. “Hey Earth to Scott.” 

“Mm?” Scott murmured in a half acknowledgement

“What’s wrong? You’re like a thousand miles away.”

“Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“You usually like it when I talk. You said it’s so you don’t have to think.” That was mostly true during sex. He often couldn’t stop talking. If Scott wanted him to shut up he’d kiss him. Or he’d just politely ask him for oral.

“Yeah well, I think I’d like to talk.”

"Yeah. What's up with you?"

“You don’t have to stay Clint.”

“It’s my room.”

“Well then I guess you’re going to listen for a bit.”

“Fine so what’s eating you. I say Ant Man and you zone out. What’s the deal?”

“Ant Man.”

“Yeah?”

“People keep saying that Ant Man has saved the world so many times and that he’s such a good person. But all he really does is shrink and talk to bugs.”

“Hey, you grow too. That’s…interesting.” Clint rolled his eyes after the words came out. Granted he found the prospect much more interesting in the bedroom than on the battlefield now that he'd gotten that thought niggling in his brain.. The feeling of Scott’s giant hands all over his body. Or his feet…ugh. Focus Clint. 

“That’s a new development.” Scott said, looking over his shoulder at him. Clint smiled and pulled Scott a little closer to his chest. Scott shifted in just the way so that his butt rubbed against Clint’s sex, he bit his lip.

“I think Ant Man is pretty cool.”

“Yeah Ant Man is so great. The issue isn’t the powers. Its…well you know how I became Ant Man right?”

“Bitten by a radioactive ant?” Clint teased

“No. I stole it. I stole the suit from Dr. Pym. My daughter needed help and I stole it from his estate.” Clint sat up in bed. This was news. He’d just thought Scott had been Dr. Pym’s apprentice.

“Wait. You stole it?” Clint was still processing. “You have a daughter? I’ve been fucking a dad!?”

“Yeah. Are you uh…mad about that?”

“I mean…I guess I’m not really, I fully expected you to have a life, but you don’t wear a ring I didn’t think you’d have like a wife and kid."

“Oh…I don’t have a wife. We’re uh...not together anymore..”

“That’s rough.”

“Yeah and she doesn’t want to have anything to with me, she doesn’t think that super heroes would be good for our daughter.”

“Oh…Scott.” Clint held Scott a little tighter, this wasn’t anything he’d expected to hear from Ant Man. 

“Just. I owe Dr. Pym everything I have now. There’s so little of my old life left. I get to see my daughter at most once a week and that’s with some beauraucrat who could end it at any time looking over my shoulder. Without Ant Man I’m a nobody.”

“Scott. I had no idea. And hey you’re an Avenger”

“I just feel like my life as Ant Man is so amazing. I have all of these powers, amazing friends.” Scott looked over his shoulder again and gave a half smile. “I’m hitting it on the regular with an Avenger too that’s great.”

“Yeah. That’s the best part.”

“But that’s all Ant Man. When I really think about my life, I’ve only gotten anywhere by stealing something.”

“Like prison?”

“Like in the Avengers. Ant Man is so incredible, but Scott Lang is just…god I’m such a loser.” Scott put a hand on his face. He rolled away from Clint and sat on the side of the bed.

“Hey. Hey, Scott, you’re an Avenger that’s as far from losery as it gets.”

“Ant Man is an Avenger not Scott Lang.” Scott stood up. He started to pace.

“Dude, you’re Ant Man.” Now this was just getting confusing, Scott was making less sense now.

“Hank Pym was Ant Man.” He said, gesturing to the air. “Without Hank, I’d just be me.”

“Then Hank Pym got a little nutty because the pym particles…” Oh god. Scott no. The particles had this way of affecting a person’s brain. Chemistry didn’t take well to size changing apparently. He had to make sure Scott was okay. He stood up, this would be easier if they weren’t both naked. 

“Scott, please listen. The Pym Particles, they can start to mess with your head.”

“You think I don’t know that!? I’m deathly afraid of losing what I have but I’ll be damned if I just sit and wait. If I can only see my daughter once a week you can bet your ass that I’ll be out there every single day to make the world as good as it can be for my daughter.”

“Scott. That’s noble and I understand where you are coming from with, that’s why I’m still with the Avengers, hell without them I’m just a purple Robin Hood without the goofy hat.”  
“The tights would be a nice touch.” Scott said with a smirk.

“Scott please, I’m trying to…look. I think you should talk to a doctor. Not Pym, like a psychologist. I think that some problems are just too big. Even for Ant Man.” Scott steepled his hands over his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I know. Sometimes you just need help. You think I can keep up this cool guy persona without help? Dude I had a livelihood taken from me. You know, you were there after all.”

“Yeah. Clint you know I’ve really only told myself about this.”

“And now I know.”

“Yeah that makes it easier.” Scott said, sighing and sitting down on the floor, looking over the lights of New York.

“So I’ll get you referred to Dr. Moffat, she’s great, she’ll just have you talk it out at first.” Clint grabbed a sheet from off the bed and sat down next to Scott, wrapping it around the both of them.  
“Yeah. I think that’d be good to talk to someone, not sure how I feel about pills though”

“I’m still nervous about those particles.”

“I honestly don’t think it’s the particles talking I've been super safe with them. Truth is; I saw Cassie yesterday.”

“I can’t be sure, you started to get weird. Cassie’s your daughter?”

“Yeah and if this wasn’t weird I wouldn’t be here. I’m the guy who rewrites the laws of physics every day. Sometimes I just do it for fun.”

“So Cassie?”

“Yep. She’s the one, she’s smart, strong and she’s so much like her mother it can hurt to talk to her sometimes.”

“You must be so proud. God I can’t believe that you’re a dad”

“Haha. Yeah she means so much to me. I can prove myself a fit parent in a few years so we’ll see what happens.”

“Does she know?”

“Of course. I can’t lie to her. I tell her all about how me and the Avengers have saved the world, in all of the big or small ways.”

“I was going to ask if she knew about your homosexual tendencies.”

“Haha…no not yet, she’ll find out about that eventually. I mean you figured it out quick just from how I looked at Cap, guess I do describe him in detail huh?” Now that just wasn’t fair. Cap wasn’t even in the room.

“Yeah you did tend to stare.” Clint smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Scott chuckled for a bit and then the room fell silent. They looked out over the lights of New York for a minute. Clint felt Scott rest his head on his shoulder, and looked to the side to hide a little grin. How was it that Scott made him feel like this. It happened so rarely for him. “Guess this view must be familiar to you huh? You’re the only guy I’ve met who’s been this tall.”

“Heh. Once or twice I’ve had to get that big, got a little scary, worried I’d step on someone.” Scott said and rested his head on Clint’s shoulder.

“Must’ve been pretty hot.” Clint said, trying not to regret bringing up that topic since Ant Man was apparently a touchy subject. Scott just scoffed and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“You’re a little pervert aren’t you Barton?”

“Hey, you’re kind of into it too.”

“Well yeah.”

“Know what else I think is hot?” Clint leaned in and gave Scott a soft kiss, pushing him back. Scott smiled and played along, reclining a bit. “Scott Lang.” he said with a smile.

“Cute.” Scott pushed against his chest playfully  
“No no. you’re such a DILF Scotty. Like you’re a sort of “ride my face hot.” Scott just laughed and covered his mouth with his hand and laughed.

“Clint please.”

“Oh yeah. Especially when you’re kinda little and I’ve got you pinned against the wall.” Scott grabbed him and they started to playfully wrestle with each other for position. Not that it would stop Clint from running his mouth. “Mmmph. You looked so little and cute, especially your butt. It’s weird but the idea of you being tiny and helpless. Made me want to bend you over or pin you to the floor.”

“You know.” Scott said, in between laughs. He over balanced Clint and got the two of them rolled onto their sides from where he quickly mounted Clint. Not that the he was putting up much of a fight. “I keep all of my strength when I’m small. So you couldn’t really pin me.” Clint put a finger over Scott’s lips.

“Shh…don’t talk, you’re gonna ruin it.” Scott playfully nibbled at his finger. He grabbed hold of Scott’s wrist and pulling it up while putting pressure on the small of Scott’s back with a free hand. 

“Isn’t that my line?” Scott said, sliding down so he was resting against Clint’s chest. He was so warm. Clint rolled them over again. Scott put up no protest to this, and none when he pinned both of the man’s hands above his head. Scott grinned in the half light.

“No I’m serious. How hot would it be to have you at the size you were. Naked and on that bed. Man if I didn’t look big before.” Clint waggled his brows and gave a little whistle. Scott raised an eyebrow Images of Holding Scott down. Twice the man’s size. How little Scott would feel under him. How big he’d feel. How big his cock would feel up against his red headed bed partner. That thought gave him pause long enough to hear Scott.

“Hey pervert.”

“Yeah?” Clint replied.

“If you’d like, I think I’d be game for fooling around, with the suit. Maybe I could shrink down for you sometime.”

“Don’t think you have to just limit yourself to being small Scott. Big Scott is still just as hot.”

“Yeah well you’d need a bigger bed.”

“Guess we could rent a hangar at some point. I still have SHIELD connections you know.” Scott’s huge body also appealed. Being surrounded by him, being trapped under him. Or under his hands…or his foot. Oh fuck. He could feel his cock throb at that thought.

“Haha. I’ll think about it okay.” Scott started kissing him on the mouth. Clint pulled away.

“I mean the suit is in your room right? It’s not that far. We could run over and get it right now.” 

“Or we could just have sex.” Scott said with a grin. Taking Clint’s jaw in hand and pulling his face in closer.

“Yes please.” Clint said, sinking back into Scott again.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a more extreme size difference from Scott's perspective. So here's my first (and honestly probably only) time writing vore. Brought to you by Baskin Robbins. There's way less angst here and just more porn. -shrug-

Scott Lang’ throat felt dry and sticky and no matter how hard he swallowed he couldn’t really get it to stay down. He’d felt it coming, this was going to happen eventually. How did it start? They’d gotten into experimenting using the suit after the fiasco on the Quinjet, that was all fine and good. He liked being big, Clint liked feeling big and strong. He had to admit he liked being manhandled by the beefy archer. Just there was something new, an itch he couldn’t ask Clint to scratch. He just started staring. At Clint’s smile, watched him while he ate. Once Clint swallowed a big bite and Scott felt himself turn red as he watched the lump move down the man’s throat. That date got really awkward from there. He spent the rest of the time running it back through his head thinking about how it would feel, inside Clint. Surrounded by him, utterly consumed by his hunky teammate. The thoughts got him hard in an instant. How was he ever going to tell the man? What they did was weird, this was just insane.

So he thought about it long and hard; and after all of the porn he could find and several long sessions that left him gasping but still unsatisfied he determined, with a bit of horror that he needed the real thing. Unlike all of the other guys on those message boards he had the means. After all he was Ant Man. And saving the world meant that he at least deserved to get some good orgasms.  
He looked at himself in the mirror in Clint’s bathroom, he’d had to spend the last five minutes psyching himself up for this. Mentally rehearsing what he was going to say to his boyfriend. Boyfriend? That thought was new. Scott guessed Clint might as well be his boyfriend. They cared about each other, went out sometimes and screwed like rabbits whenever they could. Scott shook his head to file that thought away for later. How would her say it? With some hesitance? “I know this sounds really weird but…” no no that just sounds desperate. With authority. “I’m going to shrink down for you and you’re going to put me in your mouth dammit.” Ugh. Bossy, not the Clint minded when he started giving orders. Last night he’d grown to nine feet tall, the biggest they’d ever messed around with. Clint had mewled and moaned and of course came three times that night. Scott swore the guy could wake up the whole tower with his howling. Of course it was his bright idea to spank the man.

“Scott!” Clint called from the other room. “I’m ready over here.”  
“Coming!” Scott said. He adjusted the suit around himself. He loved the way it hugged his body and made him look all tough. Did wonders for his frame too, made his muscles look huge which Clint was always appreciative of.

He stepped into the room, Clint was spread out over the bed already had his shirt off, thankfully he’d left the glasses on which Scott always liked. Made the guy look tough. He smiled when Scott came in a hungry sort of smile that made Scott’s cock stand alert.  
“Hey babe.” Clint said, patting the side of the bed next to him. “Ready to get weird?”

“You know it.” Scott flopped down onto the bed beside Clint. He gave the blond archer a peck on the cheek. It was easy at this point. Clint put his arm around him, Scott got in closer. Clint rolled forward to kiss him on the mouth, the momentum carrying him slowly until Hawkeye was on top of Ant Man.

“Time for you to shrink.” Clint said, chuckling at bit, taking big handfuls of Scott’s shoulders. It was great looking up at him, his big chest and sure smile. Scott turned a dial on his belt and pressed the button on the side of his hand. He felt the pinch and Clint got bigger in his vision. The man’s chest and smile taking up more space. The bed bigger, he smiled upward, enjoying the new size difference. Clint’s jaw just went slack. He always got like this when Scott used his powers an awe for it that certainly made Scott feel like a king.

“Fuck dude…” Clint said, clearly now dealing with most of his blood having changed course to his crotch.

“Mhm?” Scott hummed, running his now much smaller hands of Clint’s big beefy arms, now magnified by their new size difference. Clint just started kissing his neck while Scott took his helmet off tossing his hair only for Clint to grab a handful and push his head deeper into the pillow. Soothering his face in kisses

“How big are you now?” Clint asked with bated breath. Scott chuckled and used his enhanced strength to flip the bigger man over.

“About four feet.”

“Fuck you’re like kid sized.” Clint smiled up at him, running his thick hand over Scott’s thigh.

“Maybe a different comparison that doesn't involve children please.” Scott just chuckled and slowly kissed the man’s neck taking little bites of his warm flesh. Made Clint moan, mumble a curse. Clint patted Scott on the butt asking for attention

“Hey.” Clint said. Scott looked up from his ministrations, man did Clint look good when he got turned on, cheeks a little red, eyes like stars and an unstoppable grin.

“Yeah Barton?” He shifted himself on top of Clint bumping up against the archer’s bulge in just the way that made the guy bite his lip.

“I’d really love to get that suit off you now. Driving me crazy really.” Clint looked him straight in the eye. Scott just shook his head.

“Not yet.” He went back to sucking on Clint’s neck, he started kissing down his bare chest.

“Tease.” Clint said clapping a hand over Scott’s back.

“I plan to shrink more.” Scott said. Guess the thought appealed to Clint cause the man just shifted an groaned under him.

“Oh man. Smaller? Like three feet? You’d be half my size.” Clint was looking at him with an eagerness that was becoming on the man. Scott sat up, straddled over the man’s waist and playfully shook his head again. He’d have to build up to it.

“Smaller than that.” Clint raised his eyebrows and whistled at the thought.

“You’d do that for me?” Clint smiled

“Mhm, but its not just for you. I didn’t get to finish.” Scott said, happily accepting a kiss on the neck while Clint picked him off the bed and flipped him on his back again. His head was halfway off of the bed

“I’m listening.” Clint said into Scott’s neck his voice felt so deep and rumbly over him, made Scott’s back tingle a little bit.

“I want to get real small.” Scott managed, his partner’s attentiveness was really not helping. Clint was massaging his hardening cock through the suit with the heel of his palm. “Like an inch tall.” That got Clint’s attention, the man lifted off and gave him a quizzical look  
.  
“That’s uh…really small.” Oh no. Now Scott felt it again, the dryness in his throat. He came this far, he might as well power through it. He sat up next to Clint.

“I want to get really small.” He started again, clenching his fist. “And I want you to lick me all over, get me all wet and sticky. And…I want you to put me in your mouth and swallow me whole.” Scott winced when the words came out. But there it was, he did it. He looked up at Clint, he had a mix of confusion but odd excitement on his face.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Scott wanted to make sure he wasn't just hearing what he wanted to hear.

“Yeah let’s do it. You look cute, even better if you’re that tiny. You’d fit in the palm of my hand.” Clint said this excitedly.

“Okay just let me get the suit ready.” Scott said, he felt a smile creeping up his face. He might actually get to do it. That one weird thing that had been niggling at the back of his brain whenever he’d take his cock in hand.

“Yeah. Just…one sex. Second. I meant second I gotta grab something.” Clint said, getting up from the bed and tossing his shirt back on. God. He looked impressive even at this size. Just the thought of being a mere fraction of the man’s size made Scott’s insides turn with a cross of fear and arousal. Clint left the room so Scott was now alone with his thoughts. He hoped this was really happening. Clint wouldn’t get spooked would he. Oh god he was going to get eaten. He stood up on the bed. How would he set up the room? He busied himself, he could lie across the bed all sexy like. Or jump into Clint’s arms when he came back. The guy would like that. Music, he needed music. Clint returned after a few minutes he bumped into the room with a bowl. Ice cream?

“What cha got there Hawkeye?” Scott stood up on the bed as Clint flopped back down.

“Ice Cream. Hate swallowing pills, thought I’d get something to make you go down a bit easier. You like strawberry right? Clint said with a tense smile. He was weirded out by this. Scott knew it he’d gone too far this time.

“Yeah. My favorite actually.” Clint happily handed him a spoon while he tucked into a bite.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Clint said. “ I mean, what if you get hurt.”

“Particles don’t just make me stronger Clint. They make me more durable as well. And the suit is made to resist all sorts of chemicals.  
“How will you get out?”

“I’ll climb, don’t worry it’ll feel weird for you but you’ll be okay and you won’t feel sick I promise.” Scott reassured him smiling and putting around half of him.

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

“Sure”

“Yeah, even then I get to tower over you, hold you in my hand. Talk about a power trip.” Clint said, bringing an arm around Scott and squeezing him close. “One rule, we gotta be standing when you do it.”

“ Wouldn’t have it any other way handsome.” Clint set the bowl down and stood up, shrugging off his shirt again. Giving Scott an eyeful of his belly. Scott straightened up and put his helmet back on.  
“I’m pretty excited actually.” Clint beams down at him.

“Yeah…me too. Here goes.” Scott had to swallow the sinking feeling in his gut. “Okay here goes.” He adjusted the dial on his belt and slammed the button on the side of his hand. There was the pinch, a bigger one this time as all of his atoms rearranged themselves to make him shrink down. He just gaped as Clint got bigger, bigger, bigger in front of him until the hunky archer took up all of his vision while he kept slipping down, and in a moment there he was. An inch tall, a familiar situation to be frank. But it had never felt like this and oh god Clint was moving. Large hands fumbling with his belt. The giant’s pants were falling, landing in a crumple at his feet, with a large gust billowing out. Shifting the dust on the floor. Scott steadied himself. Looking up, Clint’s arousal was apparent from the large bulge in his purple underwear. The giant squatted down, legs flaring out just so, Clint being fairly well muscled was a plus…a big one. He spoke in a voice that was purposefully low and soft. A huge finger came out and prodded Scott gently in the chest.

“H-holy shit…I mean I’ve seen you like this before.” Clint said. Letting Scott clamber up his finger. Scott dexterously hung on while the bigger man turned his hand over. Letting Scott rest in his palm. “But this is way different.”

“You mean because you’re naked!?” Scott shouted up at his partner. Clint chuckled in a way that shook the air. That tingle from before. Back with a vengeance, only now it had started to go to his crotch and he didn’t mind in the least Clint was huge.

“Yeah and well I’m literally about to eat my boyfriend.” Clint stopped himself. He’d never called Scott that before. There was a pause. Clint clearly had no idea how to proceed and Scott just wanted the man to acknowledge it.

“You always did say you could eat me with a spoon!” Scott offered, to stem the awkwardness.

“Yeah.” Clint said, rumbling again. Turning Scott over with one finger. Scott was only a bit taller than Clint’s finger was wide. “Okay let’s get to it.” Clint picked him up between two fingers and studied him little bit with a crooked smile. Then they were descending. With a plop Scott found himself face first in bright pink strawberry ice cream. “Dear Baskin Robbins” Scott thought to himself, flipping over. “Sorry about that.” Clint said. Thankfully this suit was insulated, but god if the cold wasn’t doing wonders for his erection.

“I’m okay!” Scott yelled up to his partner, despite being covered in desert. Giving half of a wave while he steeled himself

“Just checking. You are awful little.” Clint said, raising the now massive spoon. Taking a chunk out of the ice cream right next to him. The thought of being carried into Clint’s mouth made his whole lover body tense. This was really happening.

“Hey. You missed!”

“I’m getting ready.” Clint said, swallowing his first bite with a smile and stifling a chuckle

“Tease!” Scott shouted up at him. Then the spoon came down again and again. Each time Scott bit his lip and worked himself up in anticipation. Finally Clint scooped under him, the last lump of ice cream. Clint looked him up and down, lying supine in a pile of half melted ice cream.

“Thought I’d save the best for last.” Clint flashed him a toothy grin and licked him up. Scott was tumbling, sliding and falling over Clint’s slick tongue, covered in thick pink streak of slime. Furiously thinking “Oh god I’m gonna die. Oh god I’m gonna cum.” Over and over. The cold of the ice cream gave way to the wet heat of Clint’s mouth. The tongue, treacherous snake shifted under him just as he tried to get his footing. The squelching and squishing filled his ear as Clint savored the last bite of ice cream. The whole place echoed as Clint let out a put on moan. That Scott hoped was entirely for his benefit. The air was thick and heavy, smelled cloyingly of strawberries and sugar. The room shifted as Scott found himself propelled from below towards the roof of Clint’s mouth. The giant tongue pressing him up against it lapping over his whole body. Scott used every ounce of his will to not fight it, he let the warm monstrosity lick over him. Moaning curses and halves of prayers every time the wetness hovered over his crotch. For a second he thought he felt his soul leave his body when he got slammed into the side of Clint’s mouth but then there was the wetness between his legs. He lost track of time Slowly steadily he felt himself moving, already half blissed out on just the contact. He was inside Clint, holy shit he was inside Clint. Fear ran itself up his spine. If he lashed out now he’d hurt Clint badly, but now the tongue was pushing him towards the back of Clint’s mouth. Towards the pink folds of the giant’s esophagus. The flesh around him shook and shifted. This was it. With all of his might Scott tried to remain still he wanted this. He’d wanted this so badly, he felt it a tug around him and then a sudden pull. “Oh god. Oh god yes.”  
GULP

Scott fell tumbling and banging against the walls of Clint’s esophagus. He tested it, he would survive this. He landed inside of the man’s stomach with a splash of thick fluid. He didn’t burn. He just was, deep inside of Clint. He couldn’t say if it felt right, but it felt good. There was a constant rumbling from around him Clint moaning again. No light, but Scott could feel the warmth around him a hot heady stench filled his nose. His cock straining against the confines of his suit, despite having just cum moments before. He worked himself off in the suit, gasping out “Clint…oh fuck…oh fuck. Clint. God!” spent he just lie there covered in Clint’s juices wet between the legs, and thoroughly satisfied. When he snapped too, he looked up. Now he had to get out.

With a few jumps and more than one false start he climbed his way up the giant’s esophagus. He squirmed and pushed his way through. There was a start from Clint that made the whole place shake again, but he managed to climb his way out. Crawling across Clint’s tongue. He took to Clint’s palm like a welcome home and tumbled off collapsing onto the softness of Clint’s chest taking fistfuls of flesh in his hands. Scott sighed happily. The giant man’s chest hair was soaked by thick ropes of cum. Big guy must have rubbed one out.

“Have fun while I was gone!?” Scott croaked.

“F-fuck yeah I did. Never had a power trip like that.” Clint’s voice was loud skeleton shaking, poor guy lost his composure. “I could feel you inside me. Squirming in my mouth.” Scott stood up on his partner's chest, haggard. He was covered in skeins of thick pink liquid. Clint looked him over and laughed enough that it made the flesh under him shake. He could feel his sore cock hardening up again. How did he still have any left in him? He dragged himself off of Clint’s chest, rolled onto the bed. The giant man was happily dozing, cock still in hand. Scott fumbled with his belt turned the dial to the right. Hit the button on his other hand and zapped back to normal size. Clint jerked a bit. Scott brought a hand to the blond’s chest

“Hey.”

“You’re back.” Clint grunted. Looking at his chest and wiping it off with one hand

“Yeah. Hold on.” Scott yanked the helmet off gasping in fresh air that didn’t smell of ice cream and acid. “There. You know…I do remember you calling me your boyfriend earlier.” He sighed and smiled at Clint. He dove in and gave Clint a heavy kiss. Clint pulled off, making a face.

“God you smell awful. Yes I meant it but god you smell terrible.” Scoitt chuckled. Guess they were an item for real now, whatever that meant.

“Yeah, that’s what your insides smell like Clint.”

“My insides need a shower.” Clint said. Rolling over to face him Scott just gave him a peck on the cheek before he stood up. Ugh he was dripping with this stuff. The suit was going to smell like strawberries for a week.


	3. Clint's Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time I'll likely ever write about feet. Poor Clint gets a hankering for the bizzarre. Which involves giant Scott Lang. starts with fluff and then its just smut.

Clint Barton had been feeling more than usually jammed up of late. It must have started when he and Scott had really gotten weird. Scott had ended up so tiny and cute on his chest. Juices from inside him covered the little man. Scott just lie there for a few minutes, he looked so safe and content, Clint didn’t even mind that the acid had burned his chest a little. Ant Man still smelled faintly of strawberries and he didn’t think he could look at a bowl of ice cream in the same way again. Scott looked so hot at that size, little, helpless almost. Part of him wanted that so badly, yet he also feared it. Sometimes he just wanted Scott to dwarf him, tower over him even so he could know what it was like to be in Scott’s shoes.

He’d tried to be nonchalant about it. One night he offered to put the suit on and shrink down for Scott to see what it was like. He thought he’d been so sincere and yet the redhead shook his head. “Not tonight” he’d said before tucking into Clint’s neck. Of course the next four nights that they had together were also “not the night” That’s the part where it got bad. He started to fixate. Every time Ant Man grew Clint’s mouth would dry up. Around the tower, in the field. He thought he was starting to lose it when he just stared at Ant-Man’s huge feet and hands with longing. What would it be like to sit in his palm? Or to be trapped under his boot? It filled him with a sense of dread that he knew exactly what he wanted for once, but Scott wouldn’t let him have it. 

In one mission Scott grew to the size of a skyscraper to take down a giant lizard monster, one of the man’s stray foot falls came dangerously close to Hawkeye. He felt the vibration shake his entire body, and then go to his crotch. What scared him the most was that it turned him on so much? In his head Scott’s boot had landed right on top of him and ground him into the dirt. The entire flight home was spent with him bright red, quiver between his legs and staring at Scott’s feet. While the red head apologized to him endlessly saying that he’d be more careful next time but Clint couldn’t stop thinking. “Step on me step on me step on me step on me!” Black Widow had thankfully dragged him out of his stupor.

“You okay there Hawkeye?” She knew. She always did, probably what made her so attractive to him. The Black Widow knew everyone’s secrets. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“Yeah I’ve got a problem.”

 

“Another one of your fixations?”  
“Looks like.” Clint looked at the ceiling. Why god. Why was he looking at Scott like this? Poor guy deserved better. Why not let him focus on the man’s cock, or his ass. Those could be explained.

“Well fix it, I hate seeing you like this and Cap is bound to complain.”

“Yes m’am.” Clint said with a wry smile. He hoped it would be easy. Just talk Scott into it and he’d be free of this. No problem. Scott would let him shrink down. He was charming after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No.” Scott said. Posturing defensively holding his helmet away from Clint.

“What?” Clint asked. It had been a simple request. Just one night with the suit, he could shrink down, get stepped on and that would be it.

“No!” The man said again, only a bit louder.

“Fucking! Why not?” Clint threw his arms out. He couldn’t raise his voice too much as to avoid disturbing the rest of the Avengers.

“Because.”

“Scott. You’re a dad, you’re not my dad. Give me a reason.” Clint said giving Scott the eye.

“Because Pym particles really mess with you. You know that.”

“Only without the helmet!”

“It’s not just your head. Clint. It’s fucking dangerous rewriting the laws of physics. Changing size puts immense strain on your body. You remember how tired you felt after you spent that time huge from that unstable Pym particle right? Or how every time we visited my lab you felt dizzy?”

“Yeah. I slept for a day.”

“I do that all the time. My body is trained for it.”

“So its fine if you take all that on in pursuit of an orgasm?” 

“You liked it too! And don’t tell me that you didn’t.”

“Yeah. I fucking loved it Scott. I loved all of it and I want you to be able to feel the same thing I did, the power, the control.”

“It doesn’t matter how I feel! I don’t want you getting hurt for me. Especially over something like this!” Scott yelled. Clint just paused.

“You…think you don’t matter?” Clint asked he felt his voice catch in his throat. Scott just bit his lip and looked off to the side.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” Scott murmured. Clint took a step closer and put an arm around him. Squeezing him close. Scott tucked his head into the crook of Clint’s neck, he sighed. “I just…I don’t want this…us to always be this way. I care about you Clint. More than I could say. I’ll think about it that’s all I can say”

“Scott.” Clint held on to Ant Man just a little tighter so he could feel the warmth off of his body. “Just know that you matter to me.” Scott nodded and gave him a tired smile. 

“Ok. I’m going to go to my lab.” He said. Clint just nodded. He slept alone that night. Thinking furiously, it’d be okay. He’d get over this, after all he had Nat to think about and Scott. Plus the whole saving the world thing.

Days passed, he and Scott had short, awkward conversations. Iron Man was suspicious immediately. Clint had the unfortunate problem of having to have a conversation with him about his relationship issues. Iron Man took him aside

“You and Ant Man having some difficulties there?”

“We’re just having a disagreement in the bedroom. It tough to work things out here in the tower.”

“I can lend you two a Quinjet and you can fly out somewhere to talk it out. I’m running this team now and I don’t want you two having a problems. You dating is a headache in it of itself so you guys might as well do it right.”

“You’d do that for us? Well. For Me?”

“Of course why do you think I paid for the extra Quinjet? That's about half of the reason why its there."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They touched down. the Quinjet disturbing some of the less ferocious inhabitants of the Savage Land. Clint got out, donning his gear. He took care to not bump into Scott awkwardly when he got off the jet. He knocked an arrow, studying the area for hostiles. No movement. He felt arms reach around him, really big arms, lifting him up, up, up.He kicked his legs and struggled. Trying to fight back laughter.

“Scott!” He huffed “Quit it we need to secure the area first.” Scott was chuckling from behind him, the ground was starting to get pretty far away. “Scott! Put me down!” graciously Scott placed him on the ground as opposed to all the times he’d been dropped to the ground in a heap. He wheeled around to face Ant Man. Holy shit big! Hawkeye craned his neck upward to look his now much larger teammate in the face. Scott was beaming down at him from under his goofy helmet. 

“Guess we’re alone at last.” Scott took a knee in order to get on the level with Clint. Scott was easily twice his size and then some at this point. Scott yanked off his helmet and tossed his hair out of his face. His big blue eyes locked with Clint’s and the archer bit his lip. He chuckled and looked down. There was a huge hand on his shoulder, soft warmth on his cheek, contact. He flushed a bit, he could feel Scott’s breath on his face. 

“So are you gonna shrink back down so we can talk?” Scott just raised an eyebrow at him.

“I honestly don’t feel like it. It gets to cramped in that tower sometimes. Plus I don’t think you mind me being big. Do you?” Scott chuckled a little.

“Makes talking to you a little weird, your voice is different and all bassy and big when you’re up close, but it’s cool. Want to find a nice spot to settle down?” Scott stood up to his full height and Clint had to keep himself from gawking, he looked massive, intimidating and tough, but it was the same man who just kissed him on the cheek. The redhead tucked his signature helmet under his arm.

“So.”

“Yeah?”

“I never thought this is what I’d be doing with my life.”

“Going on a weird date with me on a strangely desolate island?”

“I was going to say being Ant-Man, saving the world, but that’s what I was really thinking.”

“And if it weren’t for the Avengers I’d still be at a circus.”

“With the tights?” Scott offered.

“Probably. They made my butt look really good.” Clint smiled up at Scott. More than happy to talk about nothing. To take his mind off the fact that he was only thigh height compared to his giant boyfriend. To him he must look like a child.

“Is it weird for you Clint?” 

“What the size thing?”

“Well that’ll always be weird. I mean dating me.”

“Scott, I’m dating you because I want to do something weird. Trust me it’s more than worth it…” Clint made the mistake of looking down. Watching Scott’s huge footfalls leave impressions in the soil. The rhythmic thumping and the slight shake from under his weight.

“You’re doing it again.” Scott’s voice made him snap out of the trance.

“Doing what?” Clint looked up trying to save face despite his cheeks being red and the slight shifting in his pants.

“You’re looking at my feet again. You only really get quiet when you’re focusing hard.” Scott sighed, he stopped and leaned against a tree that creaked under his weight. “I can’t fault you for having a thing I guess.” He just seemed so casual about being the biggest man on the planet.

“Oh trust me, that part is new and it’s not just your feet I promise. I like your big broad shoulders. I love your butt I promise you that. “ Scott just giggled and turned a bit red, covering part of his face with his hand. Clint took a step forward. “No I’m serious, it’s really nice. And your big arms, your big eyes. I like…your hands. If that’s not weird.” 

“It’s a little weird.” The giant man set his helmet down on the dirt and slid down the tree, his legs spread and bent at the knee.

“Yeah, but we’re superheroes weird is pretty normal right?” Clint took a step forward between the larger man’s legs. Scott to his credit didn’t blush at this. 

“Who said I ever wanted a sense of normalcy?” Scott said. Clint stood on his tiptoes and kissed the man. It started soft like he meant for it to be, then there was a heat, he half climbed up the man’s body to get a better angle. Scott’s huge hand came to rest on the archer’s behind, Clint found himself easily overpowered by the larger man as he started to kiss most of Clint’s jaw along with his lips not that he cared. He wrapped his arms around the giant’s neck feeling warm and secure, completely surround by Scott. The giant broke off. “Wow.” 

“Hah…no kidding.” Clint felt his whole face getting bright red, of course that was nothing compared to the way Scott looked, cheeks pink, eyes hungry, lips moist and dewy. He was…he was…wincing. “Scott?”

“Yeah you’re uhhh kneeling on me.” 

“Oh shit…I” Clint scrambled off, clearing his throat when he saw the bulge in the man’s costume. He raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m fine with more of that if you’re willing?” Scott said, running a few fingers through Clint’s hair which was already mussed up. 

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Scott seemed defensive suddenly.

“You get all big and then you’re super casual like it’s nothing.”

“I’m just used to it, I guess since I’m always both the biggest and smallest guy in the room I don’t view my size as much of an issue. Should I go back down?"

“No!”

“Well its clearly bothering you.”

“I’m not mad, I’m just impressed…and if I’m honest a little flustered by it. I must look like a child to you.” Clint looked up at the giant redhead, beaming a bit Scott just chuckled and picked up his helmet, putting it on and setting things up

“Well if you feel small now…” He smirked at Clint and pressed a button on the side of his hand. Sure enough Ant Man was swelling up again, bigger and bigger still. Clint swallowed when the tree Scott was leaning against cracked under the increased weight. He looked at the man’s expanding hands and feet and felt the blood welling up in his crotch. Scott shifted in front of him, bending down far enough to give him a kiss on the forehead. Then the man stood up…holy shit. Scott was easily twice the size has before not that he could tell from standing literally between his legs. If he stood on his tiptoes Clint wanted to say he measured up to the giant’s calf. “How about now “little Barton?” Scott rumbled jokingly.

However Clint could only muster the brainpower to croak out. “Uh-huh.” The giant man stepped around him, his foot landing with a resounding thud that the archer felt in his spine. The air shifted and stirred as the man squatted down to try and level the playing field.

“Better?” Scott said softly mussing up Clint’s hair with two fingers. Clint just nodded, still a bit aghast. His boyfriend crouching down helped but the size difference here was just ridiculous. And this could only have been a tiny fraction of how Scott felt. He couldn’t decipher if he was more afraid or aroused. He had to settle on aroused. 

“So uh…you know that thing I asked for?”

“Mhm.” Scott murmured giving him a sly smile. “Naughty boy wants to get stepped on?” he teased him prodding him with a giant finger. He swatted it out of the way. He was trying to be serious for once.

“Hey it’s either that or I just keep looking at your feet weirdly forever.”

“I never said no to that. Clint. I just will have to be careful.” Scott prodded him so hard in the chest that he fell over. The archer landed on his behind. Scott stood up, his shadow falling over him as Clint looked up at his towering colossus of a boyfriend. Scott brought his foot up. It was coming down. Clint felt his throat dry out. He’d jerked it to this exact image, but was coming down too fast. Reflex kicked in and Clint tried to scramble out of the way. He felt the pressure on his back, one arm was pinned below his abdomen. Scott’s huge sole was holding him down just enough that he couldn’t adjust himself or get free. Scott squished him down just a little more Clint felt himself stiffen up, his bulge digging into the dirt. Waves of adrenaline coursing through him. Made even stranger by his being hard as a rock. 

“Harder.” Clint whimpered, despite himself. Trying and failing to find some sort of position where he could get any sort of stimulation to his throbbing penis. Scott was happy to comply the pressure over him increased even more. Clint could feel the air trying to leave his lungs a rush of blood to his head as adrenaline screamed for him to claw his way out, of course his libido was screaming even louder “CRUSH ME CRUSH ME CRUSH ME!” He thrust into the dirt gasping trying to get air into his lungs. “Scott..” he mewled. His breath caught when he came, feeling his cock burst, soaking his pants with his cum he must have shot at least four times. He lie there gasping out, Scott took his foot off of his back and turned him over. The big guy was smiling down at him. Probing his muscular body with a giant finger. 

“Got that out of your system?” He mused. Clint propped himself up on an elbow air filling his lungs again.

“Oh yeah, like popping a cork on champagne.” He said, standing up as quickly as he could, but how is cock ached. That and he couldn’t quite feel his legs.

“Only in your pants right?”

“Oh yeah, total swamp down there now.”

“Nice. C’mere.” Scott knelt down and planted a kiss on most of Clint’s upper body, it was so wet that he couldn’t help but sputter at it a bit.

“Hey okay quit it Scott! Ugh, now my vest is soaked too.” Well that was a lie, but anything to strip down in front of Scott, even more so when he was so big. Clint shrugged off his vest, smirking off at his big boyfriend who was looking at him with a rapt attention. He must look so small to him, that thought wouldn’t leave his brain. And yet he wanted to see even more of Scott for the giant man to blot out his vision so he could only see red and black and the pink of Scott’s smiling face. “Liking what you see?” He teased trying to remain a bit calm though the fresh load in his pants was making that difficult.

“Of course I am, I rarely get to see you undress at this size.” Clint chuckled and then got quiet when a wicked idea formed. He quickly put his vest back on and smiled up at the big man.

“Do you want to do it? At your size you could undress me like a doll big man.” Scott looked down at him and blushed a bright red. 

“I uh…” Scott turned red as a tomato.

“Dammit Scott just pick me up and rip my clothes off like you’re King Kong!” Scott laughed a deep laugh that vibrated Clint’s bones. He shook his head.

“What’ll you wear when we get back?”

“Who cares!?” Clint shouted up at him. “I just want to feel how you must have felt that one time, you know…with the ice cream. You looked so little, and helpless on my chest after. I want to feel like that.

“Yeah but how are you ever going to get there. I’m not about to eat you.”

“Well you can start with…big!” Clint gestured broadly, expansively. “Like big big. I want you to tower over me!” Scott was chuckling at him sitting resting with and hand on the ground.

“I can do big.” He said. “I can do that really well.” The man stood up, grinning from ear to ear. Clint could feel his sore cock hardening up again when Scott kept right on growing. Quickly exceeding double the size. Feeling distinctly more buglike Clint backed off while Scott continued to surge upward. All he could do was gawk, craning his neck to look skyward at his behemoth of a boyfriend. Finally he stopped growing. What Clint wouldn’t give to see him in a city right now. The hulking giant of a man knelt down again. Clint had to flap his arms to just to keep his balance from the way the ground shuddered under him from Scott’s weight. The man completely flattened a section of the forest sitting back down. “Fe Fi Fo Fum.” He said with a chuckle. God even his voice felt massive now, it shook his bones and sent a tingle down his spine with all the bass in it. “Gotta say Clint, being able to see you like this is such a rush.” A huge hand drifted along the ground and wrapped around him. It took every ounce of will to not fight against it. Scott was gentle, he knew this. Just it was getting scarier now that he was easily more than ten times the little archer’s size. Clint gawked up an ocean of black and red in front of him. Scott reclined with a massive sigh. His head resting on a nearby hillside. The titan of a man’s grip slackened and Clint found himself in the man’s palm. He felt like a toy, or some sort of doll at this point. Clint made the mistake of looking down, the ground spiraled off far below him, vertigo hit in a new way. Clint scrambled, had to get safe. He latched onto one of the giant man’s fingers for support.

“H-holy shit!” Clint stammered. Shaking his head trying to collect himself. He could be cool about this. He had to be cool about this. Scott was just having a bit of a chuckle at him.

“What like this is new? C’mon “little Barton”.” Scott teased.

“Hey I’ve never really been having to think when you were picking me up during fights! This is just weird.” Clint stood up at least trying to have some sort of control here. He must have looked ridiculous. Scott could squish him if he wanted.

“Yeah I know that’s why I love exploring this. So what did you say about King Kong?” Scott had a wicked smile on his face. The extra size must have done wonders for the man’s confidence.

“Oh yeah…I uhh.” Clint drifted off, feeling the ground…or well flesh moving under him. Scott was bringing him in closer. Just the way he was getting looked at made his skin crawl. The movement made him fall again so now he was on his rear again. 

“Its kind of fun. Seeing you like this. I’m never big for all that long so I don’t get to really look at the little people like this. You’re like a toy or something!” There was an eagerness in Scott’s voice that was new. A mix of arousing and frightening that Clint could get used to. 

“Oh yeah? You ever think of playing with the little people huh, big guy?” Clint said with a teasing lilt. Running a hand over Scott’s huge finger. He wasn’t the sort for bedroom eyes, especially when he was several stories off the ground, but he hoped he was managing.

“Mhm…All the time, especially cute blonds.” Scott said with a chuckle. A giant finger came up. Clint instinctively backed away, he looked up at his towering boyfriend. It was getting so weird that Scott was just doing exactly what he wanted and it wasn’t like he could stop him. Scott explored him with a giant finger. Turning him over and pressing him down into the palm of his hand. All Clint could really do was gasp and squirm. All this attention was going straight to his sore cock. He flipped back over as soon as Scott relieved the pressure. He fought with his vest. “Wait.” Scott sneered. “Allow me” Clint swallowed and just let go. Scott was doing his level best to be gentle. Two giant fingers pinched on the center of his vest. Clint couldn’t shake the feeling that he was a doll in the hands of the world’s largest child. Thick fingers tore his clothes off, leaving his chest bare in the breeze. He shivered despite himself. “Now for your pants “little Barton” Scott winked down at him. Clint had to use all of his strength to push the finger away.  
“H-How about we wait on that?” He looked up at his titanic lover with some trepidation. “Okay big guy?” Scott just shrugged and went right on back to exploring him. Huge fingers prodding poking him, all while being surprisingly gentle and soft on him, stroking over him, ruffling his hair. Moving slowly and steadily towards the belt. Clint gasped, his eyes going wide when Scott rubbed over his cock. Scott chuckled and just kept going. The big bastard.

“Oh ho. Does the little guy like that?”

“Y-yes.” Clint whimpered.

“Louder? I couldn’t hear you.” Scott murmured idly. Clint cleared his throat

“Fuck yeah! I love it!” Clint said, grabbing onto the weave of the Scott’s finger and helpfully guiding it back to his crotch. The giant digit glided over his crotch again and he arched his back. Biting his lip. Scott was saying something but he didn’t care so long as the guy kept on talking. Letting his rumbling voice flow through his bones. He felt like he was spiraling out of his body. Blissed out in giant Scott’s hand. He swore when Scott took his finger off of him. He grabbed onto it and tried to hold it in place.

“Hey, I gotta switch things up. Think you’re the only one with a boner in need of attention little guy?” Scott winked at him. Clint flipped himself over looking down, Scott had always been on the big side he wanted to see what that was like magnified to this scale. God bless Hank Pym for putting a fly on that suit. Clint’s mouth dropped open when Scott pulled it out. At his stature the thing looked like it was thicker than a tree, the massive veined cock throbbed over the field of black and red. Scott’s huge hand pulled back the foreskin revealing a massive pink head that was already flared. Thing looked like it was taller than he was. Clint wheeled around too look back up at Scott who was just grinning down at him.

“You’re not gonna put me in a cage match with that thing are you?”

“Pfft no. As much fun as it would be to watch you wrestle with it. I’m way more interested in doing exactly what we were just doing. Get cozy babe.” Clint just smiled up at him. And filed wrestling with Scott’s giant member away for later when he was alone. He put an arm up resting his head on it and looked up at Scott’s smiling face. Scott started to slowly rub a thumb over his crotch again. Steadily increasing the pressure. Clint just focused on Scott’s gaze at him, and the way the man’s breaths felt on his body, the heat magnified by their difference in size. The way Scott looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered, mouth hanging open. Hot air filling his senses. His legs squirmed and kicked despite his best efforts to keep still. He hardly noticed that we was rising, rising closer to Scott’s face. He was pressed up against Scott’s open mouth. Clint shuddered when he felt Scott’s tongue over his crotch, pressing against him. The way the giant man’s moans filled every part of his sense. Clint’s breath caught, a tension built inside him. He groaned, spilling his load for the second time. Scott’s grunting and moaning had also reached a peak. He felt a warm slime splatter over his hair. He looked up at Scott. There was cum dripping off the helmet. More on the man’s stomach and chest. 

“Hah…dude you got some on me.” Clint smirked up at him.

“Hehe…yeah sorry Barton.”

“Wanna shrink back down and we can get cleaned up?” Scott just nodded 

“Yeah. Staying big for this long is really tiring actually. Well that and the orgasm. I’m ready for a nap” Clint was carefully put back on terra firma. Scott stood up. Clint enjoyed gawking up at his titanic boyfriend for one last time before Scott was back down to eye level for him. Scott yanked the Ant-Man helmet off and tossed his hair. He gave Clint a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey let’s get this stuff off.” Clint said with a smile. Patting Scott on the back.

“Sounds like a plan “Little Barton”


End file.
